History of Yuzoa
This article is intended as a basic starting point for the most important dates in the history of Yuzoa. Timeline Ancient History '9th millennium BC -' Agriculture is invented and the first towns are established across Ukes, with the biggest civilizations developing around the Maximedian Lakes, starting what historians refer to as the "Early Maximedian Civilizations" 'c. 4000 BC - '''Writing is invented in the civilization of Gulka, on the northern shores of Lake Kuzyl. Their writing system comes to influence the writing systems of nearly every language spoken in the Ikuni Flatlands and the Afshar Desert. '''c. 3400 BC - '''The Palanteinese first arrive in the palantine plain and invent irrigation and domesticate chickens. '''c. 3250 BC - '''The Kingdom of Mourea develops on the northern shores of the Mazan Sea. '''c. 2900 BC - '''The Nulunian peoples establish a settlement on the West Coast of the largest of the Great Northern Lakes after migrating here while hunting large game animals '''1770 BC- '''The Citystate of Ginigingilo if founded by King Giriming the Great on South Silang'guba '''1204 BC - '''The Markazi Empire forms and expands out of Iskandar '''1008 BC - '''Korsus is founded as a small fishing village. c. '''1000 BC - '''The Nulunian Kingdom of Ancinet Nord is established in the Great Northern Lakes '''c. 700 BC - '''The Kingdom of Ancient Nord collapses and falls into Nulus legend. '''557 BC - '''The Kori Empire reaches Lake Tarea and Lake Kuzyl after incorporating the Kingdom of Haran. '''548-539 BC - '''Korsus fight the First Western War with the Markazi Empire '''501-497 BC - '''Second Western War '''446-434 BC - '''Third Western War '''391-382 BC - '''Fourth Western War, ends in decisive Kori victory. Korsus conquers the former Markazi Empire and reaches its greatest extent. '''381 BC - '''A party of Markazi sails to the island of Saeora to escape Kori persecution after the violent Siege of Iskandar, led by Saeor the Elder. They settle with the natives and form what are now known as the Saeorans. '''279 BC - '''The Palagan Empire is established. '''154 BC - '''The Nulunian Tribe of Slof begins conquest under Chief Ansgar the Brave, establishing the Kingdom of Slof '''106 BC - '''The First Rekklin Kingdom gains independence from the Kori Empire '''75 BC- 'Palagan Colonists reach Moruna Motevuni, But lose contact with Palaga '54 BC - '''Korsus faces an empire-wide recession, civil wars quickly insue and the empire is brought to its knees. '''87 AD - '''Korsus is conquered by the First Rekklin Kingdom '''107 AD - '''Fall of the Kori Empire. '''199 AD - '''The Palagan Empire falls after a succession dispute and rapid hyperinflation '''212 AD - '''The Kingdom of Slof fail to conquer the Kingdom of Odenheisen, and collapses. Middle Ages '''526 - '''The First Rekklin Kingdom splits into the Kingdom of Rokia and the Kingdom of Rekia '''543 - '''The Nulu Empire begins expansion in Eastern Nulunia, considering themselves as the true descendants to the Ancient Kingdom of Nord, and thus sought to unite all of Nulunia '''573 - '''The Nulu Empire conquers the Kingdom of Odenheisen following the Siege of Flott Odenheisen '''645 - '''The people later known as the Khavarim migrate towards the north. '''649 - '''The Nulu Empire collapses due to internal rebellion, just before they are able to conquer all of Nulunia. The empire dissolves into multiple smaller kingdoms and tribe, with the strongest of these being the Kingdom of Nynol '''744 - '''The cold infant era begins destroying lots of crops and freezing the northern seas. '''773 -' The Kingdom of Nynol establishes a treaty with the city-state of Faj, giving the city the right to its own sovereignty, thus establishing the modern day Faj City-State. '843 - '''The confederacy of Kamana'aora is founded to defend against an invading force '''891 -' The Pact of Nulus Cooperation is signed between the Kingdom of Nynol and the Faj City-State, the precursor to the Great Northern Economic League '966 - '''The Trepona Kingdom is established in the region of Drua. '''1432 - '''The Trepona Kingdom is conquered. '''1481 - '''The Nyslof Empire is established in Western Nulunia by Bjorn Solvenson through the unification of multiple states in the area. The empire seeks to unite the Nulunian World as a nationalistic empire. '''1494-'''The Greater palantine republic is formed '''1497 - '''The Nynol Revolution begins, calling for the deposition of the King and establishment of a Republican form of government, led by Revolutionary Sylvon Adenson. '''1519 - '''Juro Ofari, a geographer from Tir Zaviran, proposes that there is only one global ocean, as opposed to the two oceans that they had been classified as. He sails around the world from 1524 to 1527, publishing the most complete map of the world known at the time. The world ocean is renamed the Ofaran Ocean in 1701. '''1519 -' The Nynol Revolution ends with the execution of the king and establishment of the Nulu Republic, with a government comprised of an elected Senate, a head of state who is elected amongst the senators (Called the Chairman of the Senate), and the Grand Court of the Republic as the judiciary branch. The first Chairman of the Senate is Sylvon Adenson. '1560 - '''After the Morning Uprising, Kazh Ghodyn gets rulership over the Yenchen Confederation and marries Kazh Parizian of the Ohur Valley, unifying the territories of what will become the Ohuryean Kingdom '''1679 - '''The Second Rekklin Kingdom is formed. '''1681 -' The Kingdom of Krigeria signs the Pact of Nulus Cooperation '1707 - '''Chayar the Red unites the Chayan Archipelago under his rule, establishing The Kingdom of Chayan '''1751 - '''The Metilic Empire sends colonists to the Tari Peninsula, establishing Carparia. '''1767 -' The Great Northern War begins between the Nyslof Empire and the Pact of Nulus Cooperation with the Nyslof Inavsion of the Nulu Republic Modern Era '1780 - '''The Industrial Revolution begins '''1783 - '''The Great Northern War ends with the defeat of the Nyslof Empire. The Pact of Nulus Cooperation begins to set up a central republican government in the former Nyslof territories. '''1788 - '''The West Nulunian Republic is established in the former terriotry of the Nyslof Empire and becomes part of the Pact of Nulus Cooperation '''1804 -' The Krigerian Revolution begins with the assassination of King Leopilos III, and ends with the establishment of a new Constitution. The nation is renamed the Federal Republic of the Krigerians, and is divided into five provinces, each with their own provincial government. The head of state is called the "chief" and is elected every six years. The nation remains part of the Pact of Nulus Cooperation '1843-45 - 'First Chayan-Carparian War is fought '1850 - '''The Patagan Independence War is fought with the Pataga Republic and the Kingdom of Hisilang'guba '''1957 - '''The Greater Ohuryean Technocracy is proclaimed after a coup d'état '''1971 -' The Odenheisen Independence Movement from the Nulu Republic begins with peaceful protest, but soon evolves into a violent war. Pressure from the Pact of Nulus Cooperation on the Nulu Republic leads to the establishment of the Odenheisen Democratic Republic '1978 -' The Pact of Nulus Cooperation is dissolved and the Great Northern Economic League is established with the same four members of the original organization. The new organization focuses more on economic cooperation as opposed to military alliance. '1985 -' The Odenheisen Democratic Republic is admitted to the Great Northern Economic League Category:History